


Mine <3

by can_french_camels_paint



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_french_camels_paint/pseuds/can_french_camels_paint
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Kudos: 11





	Mine <3

Akademi is silent. The long hallways loom eerily, plunged in darkness, disregarding the few ominously flickering lights. A figure can be distinguished in the darkness. That figure is me, Ayano Aishi. You already know me. I know who you are. But that’s not important. The important thing now is Senpai. I managed to get him here. With me. Alone. I pick up a bat leaning up against the cobweb infested wall, dragging it behind me as I approach a room. Senpai is in this room. I slide the door open, closing it behind me even though we’re alone. It prevents him from escaping. He better not try it. “Hello, Senpai.” He slowly turns around to face me, my head turned towards the floor. My sanity is nonexistent at this point, lost somewhere, never to be found again. “A-Ayano? Is that really you?” His voice quivers in fear. I smile. “Who else would it be?” “A-Are you okay?!” He backs up against the wall. I take a step forward, the bat continuing to scrape the floor behind me. “Listen. We can do this the easy way-” I look up at him, grinning. “-or the hard way.” I lift up the bat, resting the opposite end on the palm of my left hand. His eyes widen. “P-Please don’t hurt me!” It’s funny, seeing how frightened he is. I would feel bad for him if I was a normal person. But I’m no normal person. “Oh, I won’t hurt you. As long as you play along.” He falls to his knees, clasping his hands together. His head down, begging for his life. “P-Please! I’ll d-do anything!” “I love you, Senpai. All I’m asking is for you to forever be with me, and I won’t hurt you. As long as you don’t speak of this to anyone.” “F’Fine! I-I’ll do whatever you want!” “Say you love me.” “What?” “I said, say that you love me.” I take a few more steps forward, glaring at him and smacking the bat against my hand. The floorboards creak. “I-I love you! I love y-you more than anything in t-the world!” “Good.” I throw the bat against the wall, a loud bang echoing throughout the room. I approach him, my right hand sliding into his as I crouch down, caressing his cheek.

“I knew you would be mine.”


End file.
